RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom
|image=Re-GZ Custom (Front).jpg;Great Mechanics (MS Mode) Rgz-91b.jpg;B-Club (MS Mode) Re-GZ Custom - Waverider Mode.jpg;B-Club (Waverider Mode) |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usage=Assault |type=Suit |OfficialName=Re-GZ Custom リ・ガズィ・カスタム |designation=RGZ-91B |archetype=RGZ-91 Re-GZ~V, |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Mika Akitaka |series=Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Variations |manufacturer=Anaheim Electronics |operator=Londo Bell |pilot=Amuro Ray~intended |headheight=20.5 |emptyweight=25.9 |weight=59.1 |maxaccel=1.68 |sensorrange=21300 |armor=Gundarium Alloy;Gundarium Alloy |powerplant=Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=2550 |propRocketThrusters=2 x 18900, 4 x 11000, 2 x 8600, 99000~total thrust |propVernierThrusters=28 |armaments=2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun Large Mega Beam Cannon 2 x Beam Gun 2 x Hyper Beam Saber/Beam Cannon 2 x 3-tube Missile Launcher 2 x 2-tube Grenade Launcher |OptionalEquip=Beam Assault Rifle Shield~3 x Hand Grenade }}The RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom is a custom variant of the RGZ-91 Re-GZ. It is part of Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Variations and was designed by Mika Akitaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike the RGZ-91 Re-GZ, the Re-GZ Custom is a fully transformable mobile suit. The Re-GZ Custom has more powerful weapons and features wing binders similar to the original MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. The head also resembles the Zeta Gundam's head. It is halfway between the development of the RX-93 ν Gundam and the Re-GZ, and features 28 apogee motors on the body. It possesses an improved design of the back weapons system used originally on the Re-GZ. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Head mounted shell firing weapons with a high-rate of fire but little power. Although they can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. ;*Mega Beam Cannon ;*Beam Gun ;*Hyper Beam Saber :The Re-GZ Custom stores a pair of hyper beam sabers on its backpack. The yellow beam emitted is longer and more powerful than standard beam sabers, in a similar fashion to the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam's Hyper Beam Sabers. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher ;*2-tube Grenade Launcher ;*Beam Assault Rifle :The Re-GZ Custom's primary ranged weapon. ;*Shield ;*Hand Grenade History The RGZ-91B was developed specifically for use by Amuro Ray, but with the completion of the RX-93 ν Gundam, the project was shelved. Gallery Rgz91b_p01_GundamWar.jpg|Re-GZ Custom as featured in Gundam War card game Rgz91b_p02_SDGGGenesis.jpg|SD Re-GZ Custom as seen on Sony PlayStation 4's "SD Gundam G Generation Genesis" video game (2016) Gunpla MG Re-GZ Custom.jpg|1/100 MG RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art SDGG-ReGZCustom.jpg|SDGG RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom (1999): box art MG-re-gz-custom4.jpg|1/100 MG RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): product sample RGZ-91B Re-GZ Customjpg.jpg|1/100 RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom model conversion based on 1/100 MG RGZ-91 Re-GZ (2001): modeled by Matsumi Numamoto (Hobby Japan) RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom 3.jpg|1/100 RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom model conversion by Matsumi Numamoto (Hobby Japan) Re-gz amuro custom.jpg|Unknown scale RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom garage kit (event-only release): completed product sample Notes & Trivia *Designer Mika Akitaka noted that the addition of a more traditional Gundam-type head in the design was due to the Re-GZ Custom being intended for Amuro Ray's use. *The Beam Assault Rifle resembles the Kalashnikov series of automatic rifles. References MSV - RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom.jpg|Re-GZ Custom: information and specifications reGZcustom-profile.jpg|Re-GZ Custom: information and specifications (from "Great Mechanics Special: Mobile Suit Collection (10) - Transformable Type MS/MA Book"; Futabasha, 2016) External links *RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom on MAHQ.net ja:RGZ-91B リ・ガズィ・カスタム